


Time will give each one of us the happiness we deserve

by FlashFanaticSnowmon



Series: Hunter and Caitlin's life [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry screws up this time, Caitlin falls for the monster, Cisco goes through grief, F/M, Happy ending for Caitlin, Hunter wont give up, Loving a monster, Minor Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, SnowMon, Too much grief, Unexpected Surprise, ZoomFrost, Zoomlin, killerzoom, snowjay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashFanaticSnowmon/pseuds/FlashFanaticSnowmon
Summary: A different ending to 2x19. Don't read unless you've completed all of season 2. Major spoilers.----The intruder started to punch and kick Caitlin. Hunter almost blacked out, he panicked.





	1. A Bad Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks short, comparing to how many words, but it's kinda long. I guess it depends on the way you look at it, hehe.

"You okay?" Hunter asked.

"Stay away from me." Caitlin replied.  _Just go, please, just leave me be._

"Killer Frost tried to kill you Caitlin. I saved your life," Hunter said with a bit of pride in his tone, "You  _should_ thank me."

Caitlin took a deep breath and tried not to look at him. Hunter looked at her with curiosity. He tilted his head and asked, "What's wrong..?" There was worry in his tone. She noticed it. "N-nothing.." Caitlin replied. Caitlin still refused to look at him, instead she just focused on her hands. She knew he wouldn't fall for it, but she said it anyways. "No, something is definitely wrong," Hunter started and his voice was more sincere, "Please, tell me." She finally looked up at him.  _She's shaking.._ Hunter stood there, waiting for an answer. She closed her eyes and said "I'm, I-" Just then there was a loud thud. "What was that?!" Caitlin immediately said with worry, her heart started to race. _She's scared,_   _go comf- no._ "I'll go check that out." Hunter said while putting on his cowl. Caitlin started to shake more. He looked at her, still deciding whether to stay here, protect her and try to make her understand that he isn't a monster, just someone who cares deeply about her, or just to go and stop the intruder, or whatever that was and make sure they didn't hurt Caitlin. He made up his mind. 

Hunter started running with Caitlin in his mind. He started looking around, trying to find the intruder. No sign of anyone. He kept searching and searching. He heard a scream.  _Caitlin? How did the intruder_ _get to her unnoticed?_  He ran back to Caitlin, there he was.  _No, no, no._ Hunter's heart started racing. This was the first time, in a long while, that he felt this scared.

" _Let. Her. GO!_ " Hunter screamed in his demonic Zoom voice.

"Ha, try me." The intruder said. Just before Hunter could do anything, the intruder pushed Caitlin to the ground, really fast.  _Oh no, he's a speedster!_ Next, the intruder used his speed to push Hunter a long way back to the ground.  _Oh god, he's fast._ The intruder started to punch and kick Caitlin. Hunter almost blacked out, he panicked. " _Why are you doing this to her?_ " Hunter asked. "I want something of yours..." The intruder replied. After that, he started kicking Caitlin in the stomach. " _Stop! Just tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you! Just don't hurt her._ " Hunter begged him. He didn't care he was showing this gentle side of his, he just wanted Caitlin to be alright. "Zoom, I never new you had a weakness, this is perfect!" The intruder laughed and slapped Caitlin. "Please! Stop, it hurts." Caitlin pleaded. Hunter stood up and before he could run and hit the intruder, he vibrated his hand. Hunter was in full panic mode. "One move and she dies." The intruder said. " _What is it that you want?!_ " Hunter asked him again. Usually, when Hunter panics, he can't think straight, his emotions are off and he looses focus. If Hunter didn't panic, he may have just threatened the intruder. The intruder grabbed Caitlin by the hair with his free hand, his grip was strong. She cried with heavy breathing. She was bleeding, badly. If she doesn't get help soon, that could mean trouble. I mean, serious trouble. "The most prized thing you have here, that speedster you caught." The intruder replied to his question.  _He isn't my most valuable possession, Caitlin is. But whatever._ Hunter looked over at Caitlin. He feels his heart pounding in his chest. " _Fine!_ " Hunter finally said. " _Just let her go first._ " The intruder said, "Mm, fine. But if you do not keep your promise and hand over the speedster, bye bye to your sweet precious diamond." Hunter was furious. He couldn't let someone take control over him like that, but Caitlin comes first whether he likes it or not. Hunter went over to the cell the man in the mask was in. He fazed through, and freed the man.

"Good choice." The intruder said. Hunter didn't question why he wanted Jay Garrick. "See you around, Zoom. This isn't the  _only_ time we'll meet." The intruder said and left with Jay. Hunter quickly went over to Caitlin. She was whimpering in pain. Hunter carefully lifted her up and brought her to his bed. He set her gently and brought over bandages and other supplies. He cleaned her blood off, rapped her in bandages, and gave her a pain killer to ease the horrible aches in her joints and muscles. Her crying was silent now. Hunter was relieved she was okay. He'll be prepared for the next time that intruder comes. 


	2. Caitlin's little secret -Part 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin starts revealing her little secret.

 

_“She didn't need to understand the meaning of life;_

_it was enough to find someone who did,_

_and then fall asleep in his arms and sleep as a child sleeps,_

_knowing that someone stronger than you_

_is protecting you from all evil and all danger." -Paulo Coelho_

 

 

_"When a girl cries over a guy, she misses him._

_When a guy cries over a girl,_

_no one could love that girl more than him!" - Anonymous_

* * *

 

 _Who was he? Why did he want Jay? How did he know about Caitlin? Why did he beat her up and know I would do anything to let her live? How did he know where I was?_ Hunter was intrigued of this mysterious stranger that came, unwelcome. _He put Caitlin's life at risk._  Hunter was troubled at the thought that,  _she could have died_. He watched her as she slept through the afternoon.  _Poor thing._ Hunter wanted to cuddle her, kiss her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay, even though he couldn't promise it. He thought himself as a failure for not protecting her the way he should have. She has a fractured rib, broken left arm, and bruises all over her chest and stomach. That feeling of  _failure_ was one of the reasons why he was doing what he was doing. Chasing metas, forcing them into his army, grief, sadness, anger... disappointment... His father, mother, now this woman that he loves. That's what makes him  _who he is_. He was afraid, and just now realized, that Caitlin might never love him since- since she fell in love with, Jay Garrick, the sweet, loving, kind, adorable, Jay Garrick. Not the ruthless, murderous, evil, psychopath Hunter Zolomon. But even Hunter Zolomon could love, even if he was Zoom, not kind, not sweet, hardly loving, and not the slight bit adorable, he could still love  _her._ Because she was like his mother. So kind hearted, and someone who cares so much of people, she even wanted to help him with this sickness. He never gave up on her love for him, and he hopes she wouldn't give up on him showing his love for her. Hunter really does hope she can learn to love this beast. He would treat her like a prized possession. Someone who is in need of pure love. Someone who needs attention and affection, he would provide all those for her. 

Suddenly she awoke. "Mm." She said, almost whining. "Shh, try not to move." Hunter said, soothingly. She opened her eyes and locked with his. He smiled. "I'm sorry..." He started, "I- I'm sorry that I didn't-" She stopped him there, bringing her hand up and caressed his cheek. He leaned in. "Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. He was really fast, very fast. Maybe even faster than you." She said quietly. She noticed something about him. Water flowed over his eyes.  _Oh, my God. Was he... crying?_ "Hunter... Please don't.." Caitlin started. He interrupted her saying, "I'm not crying.." Hunter rarely cried, the last time he did was with his mom, a long,  _long_ , time ago.  _Does he really love me that much?_ "Hunter... You don't have to hide it." She started, "Crying doesn't mean your weak, it means your only human and do actually have emotions." He looked at her with saddened eyes.

"I really don't care if you ever love me again, I just want you to be alright. I couldn't fight back, I was too -- too afraid..." He admitted, "I didn't want to make things worse, I guess. But it was you he was beating up so I panicked. I didn't know really what to do... I never have had someone control over me like that. No one I ever loved or cared for has been used against me. I know it's a bad excuse but, that's all I really have to say. I just ask you to forgive me, that's all." He closed his eyes. Caitlin was in shock. _No one I ever loved or cared for has been used against me._ So he did really care for her. She realized it just now. Caitlin would rise up and kiss him on the forehead, but her back hurt so much, so she dragged him down and before he could make a move, she kissed him. Not the forehead, but the lips. Now that was some surprise to him, but not the big surprise she was about to release from her heart. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you at first..." Caitlin said. No one, I mean NO one, has ever loved Caitlin this much, and she has never loved back that much. Even with Ronnie, she didn't feel so much passion for him as she does with Hunter.  _Why?_ Because she was about to tell him a secret she has kept from all of her friends, but more so, she doesn't know why she feels her heart pounding at the sight of him, racing when she kisses him, or-  _no, no, no, stop thinking of that! Ughhh. Why do I think of him like that... I never did with Ronnie.._  She thought to herself. "Something wrong..?" Hunter asked. _Nice, now you has to share that little secret you promised to keep secret! But, I guess it wouldn't be a secret much longer if you waited... Great, I wonder how he'll react... He better not be mad. IT WAS HIS FAULT. No, but it was kind of mine, WAIT STOP, I need to tell him._

"Nothing... really... But I guess you could say I would be mad but..." Caitlin took a deep breath, "I'm- I'm..."

 

CLIFF HANGER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, part 2 will reveal it, and you probably know what it is. :P


	3. Caitlin's little secret -part 2-

_"Nothing... really... But I guess you could say I would be mad but..." Caitlin took a deep breath, "I'm- I'm..."_

* * *

The words wouldn't come out. She couldn't say it. Caitlin was so afraid of what he would think of it... "You're what?" He asked.  _Ugh. I should have just played it off with a lie, though, he can just see through it._ She took another deep breath. She closed her eyes and prayed that he wouldn't be mad at this. "Wh- Before we closed the breaches and before you transferred over your time remnant... That ni-night..." She couldn't say another word. She was ashamed. "I know..." He almost seem as embarrassed as her. "In the middle of March... I..." She struggled to say it. Tears were falling down her cheek. "I found out... I- I'm..."  _It's now or never._ "I'm pregnant!" She forced out of herself. Hunter froze. He couldn't think straight. His mind just shut off. "Almost... three months..." She said quietly. "Why didn't you tell them?" He asked suddenly. "I couldn't. I couldn't! I don't know what they would think since... Since they really just... hate you now..." She said back. "It was so hard trying to hide it. I tried not wearing tight things, though my womb hasn't expanded much yet..." She noticed he was very surprised. "I- I understand if... if you don't want me anymore or-" She said before Hunter cut her off, "No, no, I wouldn't ever. I love even more, Cait. I swear I will-" He stopped. His eyes widened.  _A flash back of that intruder kicking her in the stomach... the stomach..._ "Cait." He started, this time more aware and tense, "You were kicked in the stomach..." She looked down at her hands. She was shaking a little. "I know someone who can confirm if... if it's still alive.." He said, saddened at this thought. 

"Who?" Caitlin asked. "Some meta human I know who used to work at the Central City Hospital." Hunter said back, more calmly. "He has his own lab now. He's hidden somewhere that I know of." Caitlin nodded. Hunter carefully picked her up and speeded, more slower than usual this time to this secret lab. As he slowly set her down, the hidden man peaked through the hall way door. "Welcome back. What is it that you need?" The man said. His voice sounded more light than Hunter's. "I need you to test something. You're close and I think I can trust this with you." Hunter explained. He told the situation to the man, no detail, just simply that she was pregnant and wanted to find out if the baby died during the incident. Hunter carried Caitlin and set her down on the bed. The man used the Earth-2 technology of their ultra-sound. He used this to examine if the baby was still alive. It only took a matter of seconds before he said, "Surprisingly, it's still alive. But, it may have issues when born. Not mental, more physical. I suggest he/she should be treated with caution until around 5-7 years, once the bones are stronger. Come back to me then so I can fix any problem he/she has." He concluded. "Thank you." Hunter said before taking Caitlin back to the hideout. Caitlin exhaled, relieved her child was still alive. She drew closer to Hunter and he rapped his arms around her. 

"I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you and this child." He said quietly. She shed silent tears. She didn't want to be pregnant, but she didn't know what to do. Her friends would probably reject her, though she doubted it a little, but still. She wanted a family. She wanted a better life. She felt... There really wasn't a way to explain it. Even after hearing what Hunter been through, she didn't want to put the child in the Orphanage. So there was only one option. "Unless..." He continued. She looked up at him, confused. "Do you want to leave? I know this is hard on you, but if you think giving this child it's best chance is leaving me, then I'll take you back." She shook her head, no. "No, I wont leave. I can't raise this child on my own! And my friends... What they would think... I'm scared." She said. "I love you!" She said unexpectedly and shocked. Caitlin didn't mean to say that. But she did, she couldn't keep it in. Caitlin leaned in kissing him as well. Hunter was satisfied with her answer. He promised he would take care of her and this child. More was yet to come. Much more.

 


End file.
